Angel
by Cielo1207
Summary: Hibari Kyouya has been called many things in his life…but 'Angel' was a first. Au-ish. 1827, Hibari x Tsuna


**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or any of its characters, no money is made from this fic.**

Summary: Hibari Kyouya has been called many things in his life…but 'Angel' was a first. Au-ish. 1827, Hibari x Tsuna

* * *

><p>The afternoon sun burns bright in the sky, in Namimori Park, a boy sits on the swings, at the mere age of five, already known as Dame-Tsuna.<p>

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna! Get off my swing." A menacing shadow loomed over the adorable brunette and an ugly sneer was prominent on the bully's face. Tsuna's eyes widened in fear, an arm wrapped protectively around his torso, which was still sore from previous beatings. Not daring to utter a word, Tsuna hopped off the swings but before he could make his escape, a rough hand pushed him onto the ground.

"You think you can leave? After daring to sit on my swing?" The bully raised his arm and Tsuna's eyes closed but the blow did not come. After a moment, Tsuna dared a peek and was rewarded with the sight of the bully sprawled on the floor and a black shadow standing over him.

"Tch. Useless herbivore, there will be no bullying on Namimori grounds." It was the notorious Hibari Kyouya, who at his young age, had already proclaimed himself Namimori's defender and was feared by everyone sane and insane. However, to Tsuna's young impressionable eyes, all he saw was his savior. Many years later, he still swears that the hallelujah chorus played and that a blinding light surrounded Hibari. Overwhelmed by it all, Tsuna did the only thing he could, he fainted. Eyes filled with disgust, Hibari dragged the neighborhood scapegoat to his house and promised himself to wash his hands off such a weak herbivore.

Unfortunately, the very next day, that same weak herbivore nearly gave Hibari a heart attack. One moment Hibari is patrolling, the next, there is a herbivore next to him. He can't believe that the herbivore managed to sneak up on him and Hibari glares at him. Undeterred, Tsuna gives Hibari his beam of sparkles, unicorns and all things good at one hundred percent, Hibari blinks, dazed.

"Angel-san!" There is a brief moment of silence before Hibari realizes that the herbivore is referring to him.

"Why did you just call me an Angel, herbivore?" Any lesser person would have wet themselves and begged for forgiveness after hearing the amount of hate injected into that single sentence but Tsuna merely blinked his wide brown eyes and smiled.

"Ah! Is it a secret that you're an angel? Mm, mama said that god sends angels down to help people! She says their called gu-ar-dian angels! Ne,ne you're my guardian angel right? Don't worry angel-san, I won't tell anyone your secret!" Hibari stared at the utter idiocy of it all. He? A guardian angel? This herbivore appeared to have a few more screws loose than he assumed. Sighing, Hibari bent to the child's eye level.

"Herbivore, get this straight. My name is Hibari Kyouya, carnivore extraordinaire. I am not an angel, much less the guardian angel of a useless herbivore such as yourself." Hibari willed with all his might that this herbivore would understand.

"Mm, if you say so...Carnivore-angel— I mean Kyou-san!" Tsuna winked at Hibari and Hibari was taken with the urge to ram his head into the wall a few times. Something told him that he had possibly made the situation worse.

Alas for our poor carnivore, Sawada Tsunayoshi took it upon himself to follow his beloved guardian angel everywhere. Despite multiple attempts at convincing the five year old child that he is a human, it is all in vain.

_"I don't have wings. Angels are supposed to have wings."_

_"But you're a guardian angel! You have to blend in! And sometimes, when Kyou-san jumps over the buildings, I can see wings!"_

_"I protect Namimori, not you."_

_"But…I'm a part of Namimori! So Kyou-san also protects me!"_

Ultimately, Hibari lost to the stubbornness of a mere child. He admits total defeat, at least until the child grows older and accepts Sawada Tsunayoshi as a part and parcel of life. A year later and the two are never apart, whether Tsuna stalks Hibari or Hibari has no choice but to protect Tsuna. Due to Tsuna's infamous relationship with the Hibari Kyouya, the number of bullies has dropped drastically; fueling Tsuna's belief that Hibari is indeed his guardian angel.

* * *

><p>"Ne, Kyou-san!" Hibari sighed, time for his daily serving of tuna.<p>

"What is it?"

"Look! I found it! I taught it the Nami-chuu school song!" On Tsuna's shoulder, a yellow ball of fluff rested. Hibari raised his eyebrows in disbelief. Tsuna pouted, a year with Hibari had gotten him accustomed to Hibari's 'sign-language'.

"It's true! Hibird, sing!"

_"Midori tanabiku namimori no_  
><em>Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii<em>  
><em>Itsumo kawaranu<em>  
><em>Sukoyaka kenage<em>  
><em>Aah, tomo ni utaou<em>  
><em>Namimori chuu"<em>

"…Wao. You're getting good herbivore. Is it mine?" Tsuna nodded his head and Hibird flew to Hibari's finger.

"Hibird…Hibari… we really need to work on your naming skills herbivore. But, thanks for the gift." Ruffling Tsuna's hair, Hibari walked away. Tsuna stared at the retreating figure of Hibari in shock before doing a victory dance.

"Yes! Carnivore-angel-san initiated contact!" Hibari just smirked; herbivores were so easy to please.

* * *

><p>When Tsuna is eight, Hibari decides to teach him self defence. He would have taught him earlier but it slips his mind until Tsuna is beaten up. Hibari drags an injured Tsuna to his house before he proceeds to treat his wounds.<p>

"Tch, I can't believe I forgot to train you. Herbivore, your training starts in two days." Tsuna just nods, ashamed that he cannot protect himself.

Two days later and Hibari and Tsuna are in a forest. Hibari throws a can at Tsuna and Tsuna stares right back at Hibari.

"A-ano, what is this?"

"Pepper spray. You're small so if someone tries to kidnap you or attack you, spray their eyes…aim well." Hibari demonstrates by bending to Tsuna's height and spraying at a dummy that has mysteriously appeared.

"Next, aim at their groin and kick…especially if they are male." Once again, Hibari demonstrates by kicking the dummy, Tsuna can't help but wince and pity the dummy.

"Lastly, if they have managed to capture you, bite any part of them in sight, especially their arm." Hibari spins Tsuna around and grabs him in a light chokehold.

"Herbivore, bite as hard as you can. Don't even try biting like a herbivore or an omnivore. Bite like a carnivore." Tsuna stares at the hand, one on hand; he will be hurting his angel if he bites. On the other hand, he will be disobeying his angel if he doesn't. Tsuna decides that Hibari can take care of himself and so he chomps down on the black clad hand, and boy can Tsuna bite.

"Wao…you made it bleed through the cloth. Good job Tsunayoshi." But Tsuna is too horrified by the crimson drops that ooze out the bite mark, Tsuna's bite mark. Unable to stand the fact that he has made his angel bleed, Tsuna faints. Hibari sighs.

"Back to square one."

* * *

><p>By the time Tsuna is ten, Hibari has taught him much about the delicate and violent arts of fighting.<p>

"If your attacker is not wearing anything that blocks their eyes, what do you do?"

"Stab them in the eye."

"With enough force, where do you hit to knock you enemy out?"

"Back of their neck."

The next time bullies pick on him, they find themselves on the floor, clutching at their manhood. Other thickheaded bullied learn the hard way not to pick on Tsuna anymore and Hibari stands at the side like a proud mother. However, there is one thing that Hibari frequently laments about. The fact that Tsuna is too kind hearted to pick a fight and at times, refuses to chase after an opponent that runs away.

"Tsunayoshi…why didn't you chase after that herbivore? Now I have to go and discipline him myself." Tsuna shrugs and winks at Hibari.

"Can't have angel-san running out of jobs, ne?" Hibari shakes his head and chases after the escaped herbivore. Tsuna still insists on calling him angel but Hibari can't really find it in himself to mind.

* * *

><p>When Tsuna is fourteen, Hibari finds that he has become the omnivore's boyfriend. Hibari isn't really sure how that happened, all he knows is that there was a kiss, some weird confession and suddenly they are going on dates.<p>

"Kyouya, you'll be my guardian angel forever, right?"

"Do I even have a choice?" Tsuna smirks and suddenly they are kissing.

"No. let's go on a date tomorrow!"

Hibari finds that he doesn't really mind being the omnivore's boyfriend; it is actually very fun…especially the kissing.

When Tsuna is fourteen, Hibari also finds out that Tsuna is a potential mafia boss and is very impressed.

"Wao. Lucky I kept you, so many people to fight!"

"Kyouya, please stop picking fights with Reborn…for that matter, please stop picking fights with the rest of my guardians." Hibari smirks and continues to beat up the octopus and baseball herbivores, serves them right for being so touchy with his Tsunayoshi.

"Kyouya, please stop trying to kill Mukuro on sight. I need him alive." Hibari snarls.

"He wants to possess your body! No one possesses what's mine!" Tsuna's eyes widen before he starts to giggle.

"Kyouya…are you jealous?" Hibari flushes and Tsuna breaks into laughter at the sight. Growling, Hibari grabs Tsuna and smashes their lips together.

"Quiet, Tsunayoshi. I mean it; no one touches or even thinks of possessing what's mine. And you are mine." Tsuna just smiles.

* * *

><p>When Tsuna is sixteen, he is about to officially become the Vongola Decimo and there is a great increase in the number of assasins. The roof of Namimori high school is littered with unconscious bodies and Tsuna stands panting in the middle. Behind him, an assassin regains consciousness and stands up to attack. However, before he can even stand straight, a tonfa knocks him out.<p>

"Tsunayoshi. If you don't incapacitate them, they'll keep coming back."

"But…I don't want to kill people recklessly." Hibari rolls his eyes, having already heard the argument many times before.

"Your storm and baseball herbivores aren't here today. I won't always be in time too. It makes me wonder how you survived." Tsuna chuckles and makes his way to Hibari. He throws his arms around his skylark's shoulder and he whispers.

"Nonsense. You'll never leave me alone. You are my guardian angel, right?"

Hibari sighs but from the way his lips curve, Tsuna knows he's not annoyed. Hibari lowers his head until his mouth is ghosting over Tsuna's lips.

"Forever and ever, Tsunayoshi, forever and ever."

He seals it with a kiss.

Hibari's never expected anyone to ever call him an angel but in no way does he regret the fact that he saved Sawada Tsunayoshi so many years ago. For Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hibari Kyouya will be the best guardian angel in the world, forever and ever; even death shall not do them apart.

_~fin~_


End file.
